


For Old Time's Sake

by uchihasavior



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: :D, Adultery, M/M, Porn Without Plot, actually since i reference my earlier work does this count as a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchihasavior/pseuds/uchihasavior
Summary: You can never have Sasuke Just Once™.





	For Old Time's Sake

**Author's Note:**

> Now back to your regularly scheduled porn! This is honestly spitewriting, it's the best motivation that exists.

“Just one more time. For old time’s sake.” 

It’s almost a whisper. It has the faint hint of pleading, just enough to stop Sasuke in his tracks.

Suigetsu reaches in, unbuttoning Sasuke’s cloak and dipping his fingers into Sasuke’s belt, gently pulling him in.

Sasuke feels guilty that he’s so weak. 

It’s been years. Longer than he’s been with his wife, but not even that reminder is stopping him from following Suigetsu down the fluorescent lighted halls, all the way to the end of the corridor.

The moment the door slides shut behind him, Suigetsu’s pushing him against it, drawing up all the buttons on his cloak and spreading it on either side. His palms flatten against Sasuke’s chest.

_Bigger than before, ...duh._

Suigetsu remembers when his hands were on this chest last, and Sasuke’s only managed to pack on the muscle since then. Even under two layers of clothing, he can feel the press back of his firm, solid chest. 

When he gazes up, Sasuke’s eyes are glued shut, head slightly tilted to the side.

Heh, he was like that the last time, too. Willing, but with no idea how to respond back. 

_Guess the wife isn’t doing it for him._

It was a cruel thought. But it comes to him anyways. Ten years or more, it’s been? Since Karin helped the girl get with Sasuke? _Because he needs someone who won’t give up on him, and makes him happy_ , Karin had said. 

Like they didn’t _count_ , because other forces kept them away from him. And yet, here’s Sasuke before him, acting like it’s his first time all over again. Suigetsu wouldn’t doubt it if the only time he was with the girl resulted in their daughter. 

He hangs onto that thought, _embraces_ it as he reaches up to draw Sasuke’s hair back, standing on his tiptoes and lock their lips together. He can feel the hum in Sasuke’s throat, and Suigetsu makes sure his teeth are soft when he angles his head to get more of Sasuke, welcoming the shy tongue against his. 

_Been a while?_

That’s playing dirty. So it stays locked inside of him, gives him the fuel he needs to make this the best for Sasuke, picking apart the buttons on his vest, and then his last accursed piece of clothing, finally splaying his hands on bare skin.

He liked it when Sasuke wore so much less.

Sasuke is trying, at least. Pushing past that small nub of guilt, focusing instead on how his body is responding. The memories are coming back, aided by the hands on his skin. He’d forgotten what it really felt like, if it was possible to get that feeling back. 

The kisses are eager, dropping his hand to rest it on one of Suigetsu’s pouches, taking a step forward. He’s still just as clumsy, but Suigetsu’s chuckling into his mouth, and he’ll take that as a good sign. 

There’s no more hesitance when Suigetsu pulls him by the belt, turning them around and sitting down Sasuke onto the mattress. It doesn’t give much way when his weight sinks down, legs slightly spread, knowing he’ll likely be in the exact same position as before. 

When Suigetsu sinks down into his lap, it’s completely nude. Every single piece of clothing having bled through him in partial hydrification.

“Let’s get these off of you.” Seeing his chest is nice, but seeing _all_ of Sasuke is nicer, and Sasuke helpfully leans forward and minds his arm as his shirt and vest are pulled off of him. He takes a few seconds to pull his boots off as well, and then is tilting his head back as Suigetsu holds his face and plants kisses along his neck and sternum. 

Suigetsu hasn’t forgotten that Sasuke isn’t really a fan of teeth. Grazing is fine, but pressing down is a surefire way to kill the mood. Especially with teeth such as his. But he allows only the tips to roam across his skin, taking great care when his mouth closes around a nipple. He knows he’s done well when Sasuke hisses above him, weight shifting abruptly in an almost attempt to draw his hand up.

Not really possible with the single arm, unfortunately. Something has to keep Sasuke’s weight sitting up, and the wall behind him is just a few inches too far back. But it doesn’t really stop anything, Sasuke listening to the clamps of his belt being pulled apart, and listening to it and the attached pouch hit the floor. 

The hand on his crotch, firm and shaped around his erection, earns Suigetsu a firm roll of his hips, and that’s all the further encouragement he needs to do away with Sasuke’s zipper, pressing kisses against his tummy and navel as the material of his pants is dragged down, his undergarments following.

Just to mid-thigh. That’s all he needs, slicking his tongue up the side of Sasuke’s cock, feeling the shudder that runs through him, struggling again to hold himself back.

“Jus’ lay back. I got this.” Suigetsu reassures softly, drawing himself up a bit more when he feels Sasuke’s weight drop down onto the mattress. 

And for that moment, Suigetsu stalls.

It _would_ be really nice to have Sasuke trying to touch him back. Even if this position really doesn’t allow for it. How nice would it feel to have Sasuke’s mouth on him? Anywhere on him, really. To have that hand-- even if it’s just one, roaming across his body? To feel that same exact enthusiasm? The could rut. They could frot. He’d even gladly bottom, just to feel Sasuke’s body against his. 

It’s a fantasy, really. He knows it is. He’s lucky enough to have this, to know that Sasuke wants this, to hear his breath coming heavier with every upstroke of Suigetsu’s hand, watching the foreskin bunch up around the tip. _One last time_ , he said, explicitly, but now he’s wondering how long he can drag this out. 

Maybe Sasuke just likes it this way. Maybe his wife wants that other type of Sasuke, that which he can’t give. It’s all a muddle of confusing thoughts, the vindictiveness Suigetsu thinks he’s above crawling right back into his veins. 

The last stroke is just a bit too tight. Sasuke flinches slightly, draws his head up and opens his eyes, but there’s no answer for him. Planting his weight on the mattress for good, Suigetsu draws Sasuke’s legs up and aside, brows set as he thinks hard about what to do next. 

It almost wasn’t fair, exactly how much Sasuke had gained since their teen years. It wasn’t just his chest, every part of his body was lined with eye-catching muscle. It wasn’t overly defined, either. Even his left arm-- the stump, hadn’t lost any of its muscle mass. 

The thrill of having Sasuke with him _just this last time, I swear is_ enough to pull out the controlling side. Having him on his back is too easy. He may as well fully enjoy it too, using his grip on Sasuke’s hips to turn him over on his stomach, failing to hold back a groan when Sasuke tilts his ass up, watching Suigetsu with lidded eyes.

“Been that long?” Yeah, he can’t help himself. Suigetsu regrets the comment immediately, but the moment his hands are on that ass (which is just as firm, godamnit), Sasuke’s only pushing back _still_. 

Suigetsu almost bites into his lip. The last precaution he takes is reaching for a spare pillow and shoving it under Sasuke’s hips, to ease the strain of trying to hold himself up. The arm was really fucking up the balance here. 

With that taken care of, he busies himself with grinding against Sasuke’s ass, feeling the inevitable clench of anticipation.

“Fingers,” Sasuke warns, voice almost muffled by his right arm under him. The last time, there were fingers, and he’s met with Suigetsu’s warm breath around his neck, feeling legs settle on either side of his hips.

“I got you.” The kiss at his nape tingles, but Sasuke tenses just the same when he feels Suigetsu press against his ass, and start to push it. 

It’s not the thickness he expects. It can’t be a finger, either, given both of Suigetsu’s hands are snug around his shoulders. The give is almost none, given its wet. And it’s when its fully seated does Sasuke realize it’s Suigetsu’s cock, the size adjusted with his ability, to skip the stretching period. 

“Y’missed this, huh?” Suigetsu’s verbal filter is gone, murmuring the words in Sasuke’s ear, receiving his answer in the very next thrust, Sasuke’s moan coming from deep in his stomach. With every few moments, he’s increasing the size, making sure Sasuke takes all of him in, and then driving up the speed until each thrust cuts Sasuke off.

_Just once_.

_Just this last time._

_But why?_

Why should he be content with this final time, when Sasuke was so noisy? Why should he be so content, when he can feel Sasuke’s thighs clenching with the effort to push back into him?

“Y’know--” Suigetsu starts, in between thrusts, lifting himself up to gaze hungrily at the expanse of Sasuke’s back and shoulders, hands still firmly clamped down on them--

“Anytime you like. You can come back to this. I’ll be right here--”

It’d be the only good reason he had for staying in hell-hole he didn’t consider home.

“It’ll be between us.” Giving Sasuke something he wanted, and enjoyed, would be worth it, and honestly, it wouldn’t be the first case of a man having a wife because he was expected to, to pass on his genes. 

Ironic, too. When Sasuke’s daughter had visited, he balked at the idea of Sasuke being unfaithful, and now, here he was taking advantage of, and promoting it.

Things always changed when Sasuke was involved, to be completely honest. 

“I really missed you--” They all did, but Suigetsu will allow himself to be selfish here, because _he’s_ the one stuffing Sasuke’s ass. _He’s_ the one listening to the attempts at long moans, the clenching of Sasuke’s hand, above him now, having no idea what to grip. 

And he’s the one to watch Sasuke’s entire body quiver as he reaches his orgasm without any further warning, listening to the way Sasuke loses his voice, feeling his hips clench as his body empties itself of all it has.

It’s blissful, isn’t it? Suigetsu comes not long after, slowing himself down and draping his body over Sasuke’s snugly. For the sake of comfort, he’ll leave Sasuke completely clean, hoping his words reached him as Sasuke takes the time he needs to come down from the high. 

Neither can deny the awkward silence that follows when Sasuke has to get himself redressed.

Sasuke’s avoiding eye contact, but Suigetsu can tell he seems more relaxed, and gives Sasuke’s wrist a soft goodbye squeeze when he sees him out. 

\--

“ _You smell like him._ ” Juugo tells him, hours later, eyes blown wide as they meet for the first time that day.


End file.
